


Forgery

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e16 Judgement Day, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's just doing his job, or is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipilj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pipilj).



> Originally written 5-4-12  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: This is a fill for pipilj's prompt on [Collarcorner](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/16150.html?thread=437526#t437526).

Peter closely inspected the painting of Raphael's St. George and the Dragon.

It is both beautiful and exquisite, with perfect coloring and brush strokes

It's even aged to perfection.

There are, however, a couple of glaring factors that point to it being a forgery.

The first is the fact that it is only six inches tall.

The second is that he just dumped it out of his box of cereal.

Grinning like an idiot and feeling better than he has in weeks, Peter carefully set the artwork aside to show Elizabeth, June, and Sara, and returned to his interrupted breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
